Fire Burning
by InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: AU Sokka asks Jet to come with him to spy on his sister at a club to make sure that her new friend wont try anything. Katara asks Zuko to go to a club with her since Aang is out of town and she trusts him not to do anything. Then again its also because she wants her friend to get laid. What will Jets reaction to this be? A fic inspired by DarkAngelKisses13th video on YT.


Fire Burning

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hey guys this is my first Avatar Fanfic so please be gentle. This fic was inspired by DarkAngelKisses13th and her JetSokkaZuko video on you tube. All credit goes to her! The link will be posted on the bottom. Also theres a pol on my profile and I would love it if you could participate. Now on with the story.

888888

"Why am I here again?" Jet asked Sokka for what might have been the twelfth time that night. Sokka sighed and turned to Jet, who was calmly sipping whatever kind of alcohol he had purchased.

"We are here to make sure that this friend that my sister wants to take here isn't going to try anything funny!" He had to yell over the pounding music of the club. Jet looked at him surprised.

"Katara's bringing a new friend to the club? And that still doesn't answer why you brought me, her ex, with you." Jet was honestly shocked that Katara was bringing a friend to the club. She didn't trust a lot of people to easily and her protective mothering instincts didn't allow her to go to clubs often unless her boyfriend Aang talked her into it. For her to bring a friend to a club was pretty surprising.

"Yeah apparently Aang and her had met him a few years back though at the time he was a complete jerk. They ran into him by coincidence a few months ago and he apologized and said that he would like to start over. And as for why I brought you here, its because even though you're her ex your also her friend and I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Sokka allowed himself a giant smirk when he heard Jet mumble into his cup, knowing that it signified that Jet had no comeback. At least not yet, and it wasn't often that he managed to shut the smartass up. He then proceeded to find a table that would let him remain unseen but would give him a good view of the entrance and the dance floor. Hopefully Katara wouldn't find out about this. Sokka shuddered, he could only imagine the horror that would befall him if that was to happen.

888888

"Why am I here again?" Zuko asked for the tenth time. Katara sighed and turned to Zuko in exasperation. She looked him straight in the eye and spoke in a calm voice that contained only a hint of anger.

"We are here because Aang is out of town on a business trip and couldn't come with me. We are here because I consider you to be one of my closest friends and I love you. We are here because I am tired of seeing you all alone. We are here because I spent two hours picking out your outfit. And last but most importantly we are here to get you laid." She punctuated her statement with a poke to his chest.

Katara took a moment to look and the blushing man in front of her. She really had done a good job if she said so herself. Zuko was wearing black and red boots that only went a little by the ankle. This was followed by a tight pair of jeans that left almost nothing to the imagination. Then a tight red v neck shirt that showed all of his muscles. Lastly there was a black leather jacket held together by three buckles that only went past his Pecs. Altogether he looked fine as all hell!

"Katara I appreciate the thought but I really don't think that anybody in there is going to be interested. I mean half my face might as well be gone." Zuko said bitterly. Katara placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"That's their loss not yours. Besides I think that you look great, and you did promise to look after me."

"Your right, your right besides at least you know that I wont try anything unless you lose the boobs and grow something else." Zuko joked. He smiled when Katara laughed as she lead him into the club. 'And besides this night out might actually prove good for me.'

888888

"There she is!" Jet turned at Sokka's yell. He caught sight of Katara fairly easily and looked her over. 'Still a fox.' Hey just because Jet wasn't dating her anymore and was just her friend didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate beauty. He heard Sokka gasp and saw him looking at the guy who was with her. He followed Sokka's line of sight and couldn't help but gasp himself. Next to Katara he saw one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. The only thing that was a bit daunting was the scar that covered half his face. But even with it Jet still wanted the man. He should check that he wasn't drooling.

He was knocked out of his stupor however when Katara spotted him and Sokka.

"Sokka! Jet! What are you two doing here?!" She asked when she reached them stomping her foot. Sokka had apparently decided to take the easy way out and just tell he the truth.

"We were just worried! Neither of us has met your friend before and we just wanted to make sure that he didn't try anything!" Katara melted a bit at this and gave her brother a quick hug before slapping the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"For not believing that I can take care of myself. Besides Zuko would never try anything like that." She giggled at the end and Jet noticed that this Zuko got a little pink. Sokka looked surprised.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I'm gay." It was the first time that Jet had heard him speak and he was shocked at how two simple words in that raspy voice could make him so aroused. Katara had just realized that she had been being quit rude and introduced everyone.

"Zuko this is my brother Sokka and my ex turned friend Jet. Guys this is Zuko, me and Aang's new friend."

"Nice to meet you." Zuko's voice sent another tingle of arousal through Jets body. He managed to get himself together enough to reply.

"Right back atcha." He heard Sokka echo his statement. Katara was happy that they were all getting along and started to say something before hearing one of her favorite songs come on and she gave a little squeel, before grabbing Zuko's arm.

"Zuko come and dance with me!" She didn't even give him time to reply before she dragged him on to the dance floor.

Shawty got that super thingHotter than the sun of south in SpainGot me soon as I walked through the doorMy pocket started tickle-ingThe way she dropped it low that thangGot me wanna spend my money on her, her

Jet was hypnotized by Zuko's movements. He quickly swallowed the rest of his drink and continued to look at Zuko.

She get it pop it lock it drop it,That birthday cake,Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame awayNow take my red, black card and my jewelleryShawty is cool like the fire,Cool like fire

'Holy shit!' Was the only thing that Jet could think when he saw Zuko's ass. Jet quickly turned to Sokka only to see him staring at Zuko in much the same way that Jet had been. This was the disadvantage of both of them being bisexual. He shook Sokka to get his attention. Once he did he blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"I saw him first!"

"No you did not!"

" Well sucks for you!"

At that Jet made a beeline to the dance floor and Zuko. Once he got there he was pulled aside by Katara.

"I have to go to the bathroom! Dance with Zuko while I'm gone!" She then left him and Zuko on the dance floor.

"Hey."

"Uhhm" Zuko didn't really know how to respond to the handsome man standing across from him.

"My names Jet." He said incase Zuko had already forgotten.

"I'm Zuko." For a second Jet thought that he could here Sokka yell out "Aww man!" But wisely decided to ignore it.

"Well now that we've been re introduced, how about you dance with me?"

Zuko couldn't help but blush as he danced with Jet. He had never been this attracted to a man that he had just met before. By the time the song had ended they were so close that they could feel each others breath on their lips.

Jet moved first his lips meeting Zuko's in a hungry kiss. He stroked Zuko's bottom lip with his tongue and Zuko granted access. Their tongues battled for a while before it became necessary to breath. They both pulled away panting but didn't break eye contact. Zuko spoke first.

"My place is only about 20 minutes away."

"Won't Katara be mad?" Zuko smirked before whispering into Jet's ear.

"This was the reason that she brought me here." He punctuated the statement with a nip at Jet's lobe. Jet's face broke into a wide grin.

"Then why are we still here?" Zuko laughed as Jet pulled him out of the club. He reminded himself to thank Katara later.

888888 (1 YEAR LATER)

"Why are we here again?" Jet asked. Zuko sighed and turned to look at his boyfriend of a year.

"Because this is were we first met. Because this is our anniversary and because Katara would kill if we don't go and celebrate with all of our friends." Now it was Jet's turn to sigh. He knew Zuko was right.

"I know your right. I just wish that we could be alone right now." He squeezed Zuko lightly with the arm that he had around the others waist. Zuko smiled at Jet running his hands through the wild hair that he loved.

"Well think on the bright side, you know how I get when I'm drunk." Zuko said mischievously. Jet froze for a second before smiling at Zuko.

"Then why are we still here?" Jet asked as he pulled them towards the door Zuko laughing all the while.

That's it! Sorry its so short! It would have been longer if Microsoft wasn't being stupid. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed and that you check out DarkAngelKisses13th. Oh and just a reminder of the poll I have on my profile.

Thankies! Please review!


End file.
